Croix Meridies/Relationships
Relationships Ursula Callistis Croix and Ursula have a complex past. In school Croix and Ursula, who then went by "Chariot du Nord", were close friends. Croix was "blinded by her brilliance", looking up to Chariot for her extraordinary natural magical talent. Croix wished to obtain the Shiny Rod in hopes for freeing the Grand Triskellion but Chariot ended up being chosen by the Shiny Rod to break its seal. Croix was taken back and appalled that Chariot was chosen by the shiny rod, but supported her at first. It is evident that the two were very close friends when they where students at Luna Nova. The whole reason that Chariot loved to preform was because she showed Croix her transformation magic and she loved it. Even after there falling out, which was when Croix became jelous of Chariot and her shows, she let Chariot use her new "Dream Fuel sprirt" to help make her shows more extravagant. She did not tell Chariot that the "Dream Fuel Spirit" works by stealing the dreams of those in the audience and making it into magic for her to use. This resulted in Croix becoming so power hungry that she gets into a fight with Chariot, ending up with her telling Chariot is stole a portion of the magic that person possessed. Chariot couldn't beleieve that Croix would do this to her because they where such good friends at the time. Croix knew that Chariot had become a teacher at Luna Nova before she became one herself. She was confident that due to Chariot's decade in hiding, her power would have weakened considerably. She puts Chariot's power to the test when she has the chance in "Chariot of Fire", and is surprised that she retained more power than expected. Nonetheless, she has no respect for Chariot and is confident that she is "hardly a shadow of her former self", posing no threat to her plans. In "Sky War Stanship", Ursula catches on to Croix's experiments, and Croix reiterates this. In "Wagandea", Croix reveals a bitter grudge against Chariot for having been chosen by the Shiny Rod instead of herself. While as a child she showed no evidence of spite and accepted this, she now says that the Shiny Rod chose the wrong person. She admits that she is trying to lead Akko astray not because she is afraid she will gain the Grand Triskellion before her, but because she is Chariot's last hope of fulfilling her dream to bring happiness to the whole world. Yet, Croix does still care about Ursula to an extent, panicking when Ursula falls unconscious on her broom and nearly plummets to her death, and while Croix caused this, her cries to wake Chariot and save her life because she never meant to almost kill her. When Chariot, to Croix's surprise, is able to quickly recover to save Akko, she calls her Magitronic devices off to prevent them from pursuing her. Croix knows that Chariot is presistant and won't stand down even when her magic is in danger, so Croix lets her go. Croix then is seen looking forlorningly at the ground as if she knows this won't end well. However, despite the hope of the two to reconcile seemingly diminished when Croix revealed Chariot's use of Dream Fuel Spirit to Akko which explained how the young witch's magic became severe handicapped, Chariot still sees Croix as a good friend. Originally seeking to eliminate her to protect her protégé and the rest of innocent lives from further harm as well as preventing her former best friend from further descending into darkness, Chariot changed her priority to save Croix from the Noir Rod upon learning quest caused a cycle of anger and misery and Woodward's actions catalyzing it. Croix called Chariot off several times, telling her to go save herself and let her be attacked by the monster because it wanted her, but Chariot refused, swearing that she wouldn't let another person lose something because of her. In "Tree of Leaves", Chariot and Croix end up making amends with Croix vowing that she will find a cure for the Wagandea curse and Chariot promising that she will wait until she returns. Akko Kagari Croix secretly observed Akko for months to learn about her in the hope of obtaining the World Reconstruction magic. This was the entire purpose for her return to Luna Nova. She has no qualms about manipulating the child and earned her trust by having endangered and conveniently "saved" her life twice in New Age Magic. Her only interest in Akko lies in her connection to the Shiny Rod. She finds Akko enigmatic even after scanning her emotions and memories, curious at why she was chosen by the Shiny Rod. Croix believes that the Shiny Rod was wrong to choose her because she does not understand what it means to obtain the Grand Triskellion. Even while she no longer finds any use in Akko, having used the data from the Shiny Rod to engineer her own imitation, Croix continues to manipulate her in order to erase the last hope of Chariot's dream. She demonstrates her willingness to hurt Akko physically and emotionally, just to break Chariot, attacking Akko with machine drones and her shapeshifting cubes. Croix also gleefully reveals the truth about Shiny Chariot's magic draining performance which she herself had tricked Chariot into performing. Akko however, at first admires Croix's breaking from tradition at Luna Nova and is pleased to see her praise Chariot. She senses no deceit from Croix and looks to her for guidance for the Seven Words, revealing that she knows nothing about the Grand Triskellion and just wants to meet Chariot. Akko's trust is betrayed after Croix reveals her plan to exploit human emotions as a resource for magic. In spite of this, the two later made amends with Akko trusted Croix enough to help her and her friends stopping the Noir Rod when it assimilated a missile. Anne Finnelan Croix and Finnelam have a somewhat negative relationship. Croix is annoyed by Finnelan's "traditional" views about magic, which initially were an obstacle to her plan to install the SSS and a lab in New Moon Tower. Finnelan doesn't seem to respect Croix due to her reliance on modern, technological magic. Woodward While not much is known about their relationships, Croix hated Woodward out of believing she pushed her aside for being rejected by Shiny Rod. This was shown when Woodward confronted her after breaking the seal of Grand Triskellion only to find the prize not like what she expected, Croix unleashed her anger and blamed Woodward for what went wrong in the past and drove her mentor away. It's unknown whether the two would make amends later on, but it's evident that all Croix wanted was her mentor's approval and nothing is same between them anymore. Category:Croix Meridies